


It’s Called Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wonders why Elijah doesn't get angry when Sean disappoints him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 19, 2016 for the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal, in response to the prompt: slack.

When he answers the knock, Elijah is surprised to see Sean standing on the other side of the hotel room door. “You’re early,” he says with a big smile, but one look at Sean’s face and the smile quickly fades. “You can’t stay,” he surmises.

“I’m sorry,” Sean says, confirming his suspicions.

Elijah sighs. “You didn’t have to come all this way to tell me,” he says brightly. “There’s this new invention called the telephone.”

Sean doesn’t laugh, can’t even manage a smile. “I know how much you were looking forward to this weekend, so I thought the least I could do was come here to explain in person.”

Elijah doesn’t want to hear the explanation, but steps aside and lets Sean inside. No sense taking a chance that one of the other hotel guests might overhear and alert the tabloids. “Okay,” he says, “I’m listening.”

Now that he has Elijah’s attention, Sean doesn’t seem all that anxious to explain. After a few more awkward moments he says, “Monday is my wedding anniversary.”

Elijah knows this. Sean hasn’t said it, but Elijah thinks this weekend is a gift to make up for the fact that Sean will be celebrating his happy marriage with Christine. It’s totally unnecessary. Elijah knew what he was getting into when he began this clandestine relationship, but he’ll take whatever time with Sean he can get. “Yes, Sean, I know that, but today is Saturday.”

Sean looks embarrassed. “Chris decided we should make the celebration a real event, starting with a long weekend.”

Sean looks so miserable that Elijah feels the need to comfort him. “It’s fine, Sean,” he says. “There will be other weekends.”

Instead of the relief Elijah expects to see on Sean’s face, he’s surprised when Sean asks in a raised voice, “Aren’t you angry?”

Of course he’s angry, well…more disappointed than angry, but he’s used to this three-partner dance they’ve been doing since they began. And what good would it do to confirm it, other than making Sean feel worse than Elijah can see he already does. “What good would it do?” he asks.

“It would make me feel less guilty,” Sean replies. “You’re _too_ understanding, Elijah. You could at least yell at me. Hell, punching me out wouldn’t be out of line.”

“I’m not going to hit you, Astin,” Elijah assures him, “and I don’t blame you.”

“Maybe you should. Maybe you should tell me to go fuck myself, but instead, your answer to my disappointing you is to cut me slack, much more than I deserve. Why do you do that, Elijah?”

Elijah knows that Sean already knows why, but he spells it out anyway. “It’s called love, Irish.”


End file.
